


Dare

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bakura hates parties, Banter, Games, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Marik loves to tease, Puzzleshipping mention, holiday party, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Bakura finds himself with more than he bargains for after he is dragged by his friends to a holiday party. In fact, he finds himself with his hands full in more ways than one.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/gifts).



> Part of the KC Winter Cup 2020 Gift Exchange!
> 
> This one is a gift for Belles/[wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather) who is one of the biggest thiefshippers I know. Sooooo without further ado, here is some thiefship crafted especially for you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Pants

_Parties are one of the most deplorable things on this planet._

For as long as he could remember, Bakura had staunchly held onto this opinion and used it as a weapon whenever his more socially adventurous friends felt the need to drag him along to these horrific events. His vehemence and irritation usually worked to get him out of these situations, but this time, his arm was twisted in such a way that he could not say no without having to gnaw it off himself. Metaphorically, of course. Although the thought had crossed his mind.

So there he was, standing amongst a sea of college students in the kitchen of a dumpy fraternity house, red solo cup in one hand filled to the brim with a mixture of at least three types of alcohol that held a very tumultuous relationship with each other at the best of times. The battered cabinets had been decorated festively with twinkling lights that were meant to be hung outdoors and there was a keg in the corner that had been adorned with a set of fake reindeer antlers and the words ‘time to get _sleighed_ ’ plastered around its circumference.

Bakura wished he could get hit by a sleigh right now. Maybe then he could leave this blasted party.

It was not just any party. It was a holiday party. The worst of them all.

“Oh come on, Bakura!” a much too cheery voice called from his side. The white haired man squinted down at the short and absolutely jubilant tricolour haired man at his side, who was staring up at him with eyes as round and bright as baubles. “I know you generally hate these sorts of things, but it’s the holidays! Maybe just give it a try?”

“Why would I want to try hob nobbing with these idiots I don’t even know? I know from all of the parties that you and Ryou drag me off too that these sorts of get togethers are insufferable.” Bakura’s lips twisted in displeasure. “The holidays just make this even worse with all of this kitchy cheer!”

Bakura waved a hand towards the lights and general holiday mayhem until it finally stopped at the oversized inflatable Santa Claus that was peeking in though the window like some sort of ridiculous mythical overlord overseeing this party.

“Yugi is right you know,” a deeper voice joined the fray. Bakura watched as an arm was gently tucked around his oft excitable friend’s shoulders. Crimson eyes twinkled mischievously up at him in an unspoken dare that made Bakura want to scream. “Maybe you’ll actually have fun.”

“I’d prefer a root canal. You’re mad if you think that there is any fun to be had here.” Bakura scoffed.

“Perhaps, but I can think of a few ways even you can have fun here,” the crimson eyed man smirked, his tricolour hair bobbing slightly as he tossed a knowing glance towards the man at his side.

“Atem has a point,” Yugi said with a smile, leaning in to place a little kiss on the Egyptian’s cheek. “I heard that there were a few people playing games upstairs. I know you like games.”

Bakura’s mouth twisted again, this time into something much more dangerous than his sour pout from before. “I do, and you and I both know that crushing a few of these sorry souls in a match or two would brighten my spirits.”

“What sort of games do you think they are – oh wait!” Yugi’s question morphed into a protest as he spun, shrugging off Atem’s arm in the process to hopefully catch the attention of a determined Bakura weaving and pushing his way through the crowd towards the stairs in the front hall.

Atem and Yugi stared after Scrouge incarnate for a moment before they turned back to the other with wide eyes.

“We had better…” Atem started.

“Go after him, yeah.” Yugi finished as he grabbed Atem’s hand and pulled him through the crowd.

***

Bakura cleared the last step and swung his head around to survey the second floor hallway. A few party goers were loitering about, drinks in hand having conversations in their snooty little groups. Several sets of eyes found him, but thankfully most lost interest in the wild haired man on a mission almost instantaneously. Good. They were not the ones he was looking for.

“I will show you how to have fun at a party, Yugi.” Bakura muttered haughtily under his breath, as he peered into one of the rooms, only to find two people in a rather compromised and intimate position before harshly closing the door on their shenanigans.

Bakura continued to stalk down the hallway, passing by the bathroom and finally arriving at a closed door at the end of the hallway. From the crack underneath the door, he could see a light flashing slowly. Several voices were perceptible through the wood, although their words were muffled and incomprehensible.

“This must be it,” Bakura smirked. It was time to beat these idiots at their own game. He would certainly relish in this victory.

“Wait up, Bakura!” Yugi’s voice carried, but the wheels of Bakura’s plan were already in motion, his hand already turning the knob.

The door flew open a bit quicker than he expected, and he was met by the spectrum of stares from the dim bedroom’s occupants. There were a half dozen people, dead silent and staring back at him, sitting in a circle. In the center of the circle was an assortment of cards and dice in a haphazard, a small stack of Tarot cards laying atop the various game materials. Beer bottles, plastic cups and half eaten bags of chips were strewn about as if these people had been here for a while.

Some stares were surprised, others curious. One was downright perturbed, but the last was so very familiar.

“Ryou?!”

“Oh hello there, Bakura!” Ryou greeted cheerily, his soft voice carrying across the room. “Yugi and Atem too! I didn’t know you would be at this party! You hate parties, Bakura.”

“So do you Ryou,” Bakura growled at his much too sweet twin, “who are these people?”

“Oh! Just a few of my friends from one of my theater classes,” Ryou’s smile was precious, but Bakura was not buying it, “feel free to join us.”

Bakura could not think of anything he wanted less. “No.”

“Oh come on!” Ryou pleaded mildly, “We were just about to do another Tarot –”

The rest of his response was cut off by a voice from the circle making his presence known with a laugh that captured Bakura’s attention immediately. This guy looked like he had just stepped out of a theater production and even had the overly dramatic and flashy clothing to match. His slim black jeans looked like they had been painted on, and his abdomen was half exposed below his lavender crop top. Everywhere one could wear jewelry this guy had slapped some on, the pieces glimmering gold in the lamplight. His perfectly messy straw coloured hair framed piercing violet eyes perfectly.

“Oh come on… Bakura was it? Listen to your brother. We will have fun, I promise.”

“And who the hell are you?”

“Marik Ishtar. Do you greet every stranger with such… warmth?”

Bakura’s eyes narrowed slightly, but instead of ripping a quip so sharp the theater nerd’s head spun, he found himself speechless. All he could do was glare and utter a simple question: “What sort of fun?”

The midriff bearing man’s smirk grew. “Oh, you’ll see soon enough.”

Bakura felt a strange shiver go down his spine as he watched the man with the much too tight pants pull off the impossible, pulling casually into a crossed leg position on the floor.

With a huff, Bakura walked around the group to sit opposite Marik and put on a haughty grin of his own. This only seemed to make Marik’s larger. In his periphery, Bakura saw Yugi and Atem take a seat together just off to his right.

“Alright, so who wants another Tarot reading?” Ryou started, eyeing the group expectedly.

“Ryou, you know I love your readings but I have a better idea given our new additions,” Marik replied, his eyes never leaving Bakura for a moment. “Let’s play a game.”

This strange man was speaking his language. He was itching for a game and he knew that annihilating some of these nerds would surely save his night. “Certainly, just be careful who you challenge.”

“Oh, I know I can take you down, big boy.” Marik’s smirk was damning, and for a moment, Bakura felt himself slip.

“You couldn’t take even an inch of me,” Bakura spat back.

“Ooook!” Ryou waved at the two. “Save the competitive words for the game! We haven’t even started yet.”

 _Oh, we have started, alright._ Bakura thought to himself as he tensed, a strange electricity flowing through him, sparked by that look in Marik’s eye. “Pick your game.”

“Truth or dare.”

Bakura laughed roughly. “What, are you still stuck in high school?”

“What? Are you chicken?” Marik countered, leaning in, his eyes glimmering dangerously. “Are you worried about what I’ll make you do?”

Bakura gritted his teeth, his abdominal muscles clenching. “Never. I accept.”

The remainder of the group murmured their agreement, part mesmerized and part along for the ride.

“Ok, so how are we going to pick who goes first?” Ryou asked, taking a small pre-emptive sip from his plastic solo cup as if to steel his nerves for what was to come.

“I have an idea, Ryou.” Yugi piped up helpfully, pointing towards the playing cards in a pile in the center. “Shuffle the deck and whoever picks the highest card gets to start. If there’s a tie, we could break it by suit.”

“Great idea, Yugi.” Atem affirmed, and from Ryou’s tiny little claps he was surely in agreement. Bakura did not care. He just wanted to start.

The deck was shuffled and cut, then everyone drew a card from the top.

“Queen of spades,” Marik announced triumphantly, showcasing his pull for all to see. “I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours.”

The comment was directed at Bakura, who nearly slapped the card down on the carpet in response. “King of diamonds. I dare anyone to beat that.”

The murmurs from the group turned to grumbles as cards were discarded into the center. Only one card remained in hand.

“Ace of hearts!” Yugi announced with a triumphant smile.

Bakura’s eye twitched in irritation. That squirt always seemed to have a horseshoe up his ass.

“Alright Yugi, you get to start us off then!” Ryou smiled jovially.

“Perfect, then I will start with you, Ryou!” Yugi announced. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Said without a moment’s hesitation.

“Alright, hmmm….” Yugi scratched at his chin before a spark lit behind his eyes, “I’ve got it! If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

Ryou hummed in thought, providing an alto timbre to Bakura’s gruff huff.

“You have a chance to get him to spill his secrets and you ask _that_ question?” Bakura asked incredulously.

Yugi merely shrugged. Meanwhile, Atem bristled. “I thought Yugi’s was a fine question, Bakura.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re –”

“Guys, be quiet! I want to hear Ryou’s response!” The girl with a short brown bob hushed.

Ryou laughed. “Well, I’d doubt I’d live all that long, but I really do love profiteroles! However, my real answer would probably be roast beef.”

“Oh come on, at least pick a rare steak. That would be bloody fantastic.” Bakura grumbled at his twin, prompting Ryou to stick out his tongue cheekily.

“Alright dear brother, if you have opinions, I’m going to pick you next then.” Ryou grinned. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Bakura replied easily.

“Alright then… have a staring contest with Marik. The first one to blink or talk loses.”

Bakura’s eyes widened. “What sort of dare is that? You’re supposed to make me eat something disgusting or run around naked in the snow.”

“That can be arranged,” Marik purred.

Bakura ignored the other and the small flip his stomach performed, choosing to redouble his focus on his brother with a glare.

“Yes, that’s my dare. Now go on, you don’t want to look chicken now, do you?” Ryou smiled sweetly, but Bakura saw right through it. He was fucking with him, plain and simple.

His brother was not the only one messing with his mind.

Bakura looked towards the man at the other end of the dare. Marik was relaxed, lounging back on one hand as he sat cross legged on the floor. Despite his posture’s ease, his eyes spoke something differently. In them held a dare of another kind, and this ignited something deep within his gut and made his heart beat a little faster.

“Are you ready?” Marik asked, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders to face Bakura head on.

Bakura gave him a wolfish smile in return. “Let’s get your defeat over with so we can get onto more interesting things.”

“Deal.”

The connotation behind Marik’s tone was not lost on him.

Bakura steeled his wits and the contest started.

Five seconds. Ok.

Ten seconds. Fine.

Fifteen seconds. He noticed he could see his own reflection in the other’s eyes.

Twenty seconds. Were Marik’s eyes always this purple?

Twenty five seconds. His eyes started to burn

Thirty seconds. A different burn started to kindle.

Despite his every desire to win this contest, Bakura found himself wanting to look away.

_What the hell is this?_

Something about the look in Marik’s eye drove him absolutely _mad_ and made his thoughts swirl deep into a gutter.

 _This damn alcohol abomination must be fucking with me._ He groaned inwardly, stifling a roll of his eyes. He forgot to stifle the other impulse though.

Blink.

“Got you!” Marik harrumphed triumphantly, those damned eyes somehow becoming even more aggravating. His chest puffed with pride before tossing Bakura a wink. “Better luck next time.”

Bakura swung his gaze towards his brother, his awry hair trembling slightly with pent up energy. “It’s my turn, correct?”

“Uh yeah…”

“Fine, then I pick you Marik.” Bakura cocked his chin, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Tsk, the easy way out.” Bakura shook his head in indignation. “Ok, two can play at this. Then tell me what you’re doing here!”

Marik’s eyebrow raised as his voice slipped into an innocent cadence. “What do you mean?”

“You know bloody well what I mean.” Bakura tried to keep the frustrating smile out of his voice, leaning forward.

Marik leaned in too. “Why don’t you, uh, spell it out for me?”

“I shouldn’t have to.”

“Well, if you won’t elaborate, then I answered your question. I’m here at a party playing games. Simple as that.”

Bakura grit his teeth, but did not trust his words.

Marik smirked. “Alright then, Bakura, I will pose this next one to you: truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Excellent,” Marik lit up. “I dare you to get us a drink.”

Bakura blinked “What?”

“You heard me, I dare you to get us a couple more drinks. We will need them to finish our game.”

Usually Bakura was never one to do as he was told, especially not by a frustratingly, irritatingly attractive stranger. Usually he would have just told him to fuck off and have been done with it. Something was different about this, though. He had seen hot guys before and had some fun with them, but in this moment, he found himself oddly enthralled in a way he had never been before.

Compelled.

Excited.

“Fine. I don’t back down from a dare.” Bakura smirked right back. “But I will need a hand carrying those drinks up.”

Got him.

Marik was the first to blink, and for a moment that teasing twinkle in faded. “Oh… yeah, I can help.”

They travelled quietly through the crowds back down to the kitchen. After a slight jostle at the counter, they mixed their drinks and after a moment of hesitation, made to move back towards the stairs, but they never made it that far.

“I have a dare.”

Marik stopped his stride at those words, turning to look over his shoulder at Bakura. “What?”

“I completed your dare, now it’s my turn.”

That garnered Marik’s full attention. “Oh really?”

“That’s how the rules work, don’t they?” Bakura shrugged. “I’m giving you a dare.”

“I’m supposed to pick…” Marik shook his head incredulously.

“Oh come on, I think you’ll really like this one.”

Marik took a step towards Bakura. “Ok, let me have it then.”

“I dare you to come outside with me.”

“Outside? It’s freezing!”

“Does that mean you’re too chicken? Oh come on, I expected more from you, Marik Ishtar.” He goaded.

To his immense satisfaction and oddly to his relief, his challenge was accepted without further delay or protest. Marik merely pulled past him on the way towards the patio, his shoulder so close it grazed Bakura’s hoodie in the process. Despite him issuing the challenge, he found himself following a half step behind Marik as they made their way through the sliding patio door on their way out to the balcony.

The air was calm, small snowflakes gracefully drifting down from above to dust the ground below. It was cold, after all it was December, but Bakura did not feel any of it. In fact, the second that door closed and muffled the party to mere ambiance, Bakura felt undeniably hot. Something about Marik’s presence set him right off.

They both leaned up against the railing, looking silently at the snowy yard beyond. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“There, dare complete. You happy?” Marik’s response came as a puff of steam.

“Ecstatic.” Bakura smirked, holding his cup out for a toast. Marik obliged.

Bakura downed the couple ounces of straight whiskey he poured into his cup in one fell swoop.

“Woah, easy there tiger.” Marik chuckled.

“I dare you to finish your drink.”

“Nuh huh, it’s my turn, remember?” Marik smirked. “Truth or dare?”

“Seriously?”

“Just… indulge me. You said you like games, after all.”

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe those eyes, but either way, Bakura found himself obliging the other man for the second time tonight. “Fine. Truth.”

“Whatever happened to ‘truth’ being the easy way out?” Marik teased.

“Oh, just ask your question already!” Bakura huffed.

“Alright then, cutie pie. Why did you want to bring me out here?”

“Easy. I wanted that drink.”

“That’s not an answer.” Marik’s brow furrowed. “You could’ve had a drink inside.”

“No, _that_ drink.” Bakura repeated, emphasizing his point with a gesture towards Marik’s cup. “The one you mentioned upstairs.”

Marik laughed lowly and took a sip from said cup. “Oh, you liked that little dare, didn’t you?”

Bakura felt a heat build in his ears. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Now it’s my turn. Dare: finish your drink.”

“I don’t think you really know how this game is played,” Marik leaned in to tap Bakura on the nose. “But hey, as you wish.”

Marik finished his drink without so much as a sputter or cough. He lowered his cup, taking a small lick of his lips before sliding just a little closer to Bakura. “There.”

Bakura could not tear his eyes off those lips.

“I guess that makes it my turn then.” Those lips nearly sighed the words. “Truth or dare?”

“… dare.”

The lips twisted into a smile. “I dare you to do whatever’s on your mind.”

That was one dare he was not about to pass up.

He snaked a hand around Marik’s waist as he pressed his lips against the other’s in a kiss so fierce that they collided with the railing. The lips beneath him were painted in fire and blazed across his own in a hunger he felt deep in his bones. Bakura nearly snapped away as he felt a hand grip his ass, but the contact only served to deepen their kiss.

Tangled in their embrace, their shared heat to buffeting the cold, Bakura came to the realization that maybe not all parties were terrible. Sure, they almost all decidedly were, but this one had been different. Fun. Maybe all he needed to do was dare.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://atems-leather-pants.tumblr.com)
> 
> (sorry, I had to keep it SFW because of the gift exchange... heh)


End file.
